The Hacker That Was Not A Hacker
The Hacker That Was Not a Hacker. Made By TheWitherKing(Finished) This story is about an encounter with what I first assumed to be a hacker. On March 21, 2011, I encountered something in Minecraft. I had gotten home after school, and got on Minecraft after finishing my homework. I went on the Hypixel server as usual, and noticed that there was a new minigame in the prototype lobby, and it was called, "Untitled". I joined the minigame to see what it was, and I spawned in the waiting room of a skywars game. There was one other player in the waiting room with me, and his username was "Untitled". He had a skin that was all white, with black eyes. Once I had joined the minigame, there were 9 seconds on the timer till the game started. When it started, I opened the chest on my island, and geared up. I started building towards the center island, where all the good loot was, when I saw the player named "Untitled" zoom at me and kill me with one hit. I assumed it was a hacker, so I reported it on the server's website. A few days later, when I checked the website, one staff member had replied to my report ticket, saying that there hadn't been a player on Hypixel named "Untitled" ever. I was confused, and said that there had definitely been a player named "Untitled". They rechecked the server's player logs, and said that I must have been mistaken. They screen-shotted the logs, and sent them to me. I tried to join Hypixel, to play a different minigame, but it said on my screen, "You are banned from this server. Reason: You though I was a hacker?" I though that staff member I had been asking was pranking me. I quit Hypixel and went on my server, which I was still working on. It was going to be a modded anarchy server, but I still had to work on some stuff for it, like getting new mods. I started working on the server spawn, because I hadn't finished it yet. 15 minutes in, the server started lagging a ton. Then I saw the "Untitled" player using World Edit to delete the server spawn. I was even more sure that he was a hacker, so I banned him. Or at least, I tried to ban him. It just said "Unknown Player" every time. I closed the server, changed the IP address, and made sure it wasn't public yet. I re-opened the server, and there he was. He looked at me, and my gamemode was changed to survival mode! I tried to put myself back in creative mode, but I had been de-opped! He started talking in chat, saying, "You think I am a hacker? You are mistaken. I am a part of Minecraft itself. Nothing can stop me.". I went to the server panel, but I couldn't do anything. I was locked out of my own server's control panel! I asked him what he wanted in chat, and he replied, "What I want, no player can give. Only Notch can." Then I was banned from my server! I googled the "Untitled" "player", and nothing came up. I asked some other people who had their own servers, and apparently, everyone had been banned from every server! Then I heard an unearthly sound, coming from the door of my house! I went to the door, and a pure white fist smashed though it! Then the door was ripped off of its hinges, and a human-shaped thing with pure white skin and all black eyes was standing there. I started to run, but it caught up with me easily, and then, I was no more. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Hackers Category:Notch Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas